Parmis nous!
by sandou01
Summary: Naruko est une jeune fille qui vas devoir se faire passer pour un garçon et garder son identité secrète au sein d'une école privée pour garçon. Alors si vous voulez savoir la raison venez lire!
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde, **

**voici ma première fiction sur Naruto, pour tout ceux qui aurais reconnu le titre, oui je me suis inspirée du mangas du même nom. Par contre je ne suivrait pas du tout le trame, il y aura quelque clin d'œil par ci par la mais sans plus. La fic ne sera pas relativement longue. **

**Aussi je voulais vous dire qu'il va forcément y avoir un couple principale, mais il va y avoir quatre garçons qui tournerons autour du personnage principale, donc vous allez voir du Itanaru, Shikanaru, Gaanaru et du Yahinaru. Pas la peine de demander à ce que soit du Sasunaru, je pense qu'il y en à déjà assez sur celui ci ! Quand aux autres couples et bien je vais faire au feeling mais je pense qu'il risque d'y avoir du Sasuhina.**

**Sur ceux bonne lecture à tous ! Bisous.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Parmi nous<span>**

Un homme brun avec une cicatrice lui traversant la moitié du visage, était à genoux et s'affairait autour d'une jeune fille blonde. Il essayait de lui camoufler ses formes sous un uniforme masculin.

- Tu te rappelle de ce qu'on as dit ? Tu ne dois absolument pas...

- Révéler mon identité, le coupa t-elle. Oui je sais.

- Ne soit pas si désinvolte Naruko, c'est important si tu ne veux pas qu'il te retrouve ! Dit il en colère.

- Désolé Iruka...

Il soupira en se relevant et embrassa le front de la jeune fille, cela faisait dix ans qu'il s'occupait d'elle ; depuis la mort de ses parents. Ils avaient finit par se considérer comme père et fille, ils étaient d'ailleurs très fusionnel.

Il y avait quelque mois, plusieurs incident était survenue les amenant donc à la situation actuelle, ils devaient se séparer et la jeune fille devait parti dans une école privée pour garçons afin que la personne qui en avait après elle ne puisse pas la retrouver.

Se travestir avait quelques contraintes, elle allait devoir s'habiller en garçon partager une chambre avec l'un d'eux, mais surtout elle allait sûrement devoir se couper les cheveux. Cette dernière chose était la plus difficile de tous, elle avait toujours aimé les garder long en souvenir de sa mère qui adorait les lui coiffer.

- On est vraiment obligé de les couper ?

- Naruko, s'il te plaît. Plaida t-il.

- Mais oncle Jiraya a sûrement une perruque dans tout son fourbie de pervers !

- C'est mieux de les couper, imagine tu perd ta perruque pendant que tu cours ?

- Je pensais que Kakashi me ferait une dispense pour le sport !

- Je parlais du fait que tu soit en retard en cours. Se moqua t-il.

Elle gonfla ses joues pour bouder car après tout il n'avait pas totalement tort, elle n'était pas du matin. Kakashi était un vielle ami de l'adulte, il était infirmier dans l'école ou elle allait étudier. Bien sur la directrice était aussi au courant pour la jeune fille mais c'était bien les seuls.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement les faisant sursauter, Iruka ouvrit la porte non sans avoir regardé dans l'œil de bœuf pour vérifier l'identité. Il laissa entrer la personne après avoir jeté des regards dans tout le couloir.

- C'est bon personne ne m'a suivie, je m'en suis assuré. Persifla le nouvel arrivant agacé.

- Désolé c'est un réflexe, répondit le châtain penaud.

L'inviter plissa ses yeux comme s'il voulait lui jeter un sort, il détestait qu'on mette en doute sa discrétion, ou tout autre chose. Il avait de long cheveux noir et des yeux vert, presque jaune, il était habillé dans un kimono sombre une pochette à la main.

- Ou est elle ?

- Dans la salle de bain, je vais lui couper les cheveux...

- Vous rigolez j'espère ! S insurgea l'homme.

- Non, je... non.

- Les cheveux est ce qui montre la féminité d'une jeune fille, si vous les lui couper qui sait combien de temps ils mettrons à repousser !

- Oncle Orochimaru ! S'écria la jeune fille, j'étais sur que c'était toi !

- Ah voilà la plus belle. Répondit il

Orochimaru était un ami de Jiraya, enfin c'est ce que pensaient les personnes qui ne les connaissaient pas, mais en vrai ils étaient en couple. D'ailleurs c'était censé être eux qui devait s'occuper de Naruko à la mort du couple Namikaze, mais ils avait été à l'étranger durant 4 ans au moment de la tragédie. Ils ne furent revenue que 3 mois plus tard mais elle avait déjà été confié a Iruka légalement. Cette nouvelle avait énervé le compagnon de Jiraya qui pensait qui lui fallait une éducation digne d'elle et non celle d'un simple instituteur de maternelle.

- J'ai amené une perruque pour toi, afin que tu puisse garder tes magnifiques cheveux long, comme ceux de ta mère, lui sourit il.

- Super ! S'exclama t-elle

- Enfin voyons, elle pourrai la perdre, protesta le deuxième adulte.

Le regard noir que lui lança Orochimaru valut toutes les répliques du monde, après tout il avait demandé à certaines de ses connaissances, plus que louche, pour obtenir une perruque de première qualité. Celle ci était noir avec des reflets auburn, elle faisait très réelle. Iruka se garda bien de lui demander comme elle pouvait apparaître ainsi.

- Bien maintenant que tu es prête nous allons pourvoir y aller ! S'exclama l'oncle.

Il prit la valise dans le couloir tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie sans dire au revoir au deuxième adulte, il roula même des yeux quand il vit des larmes dans ceux de ce dernier au moment de ses adieux avec Naruko. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, une Berlingue grise aux vitres teinté, et durant le chemin il lui expliqua certaine chose :

- Bien, à partir de maintenant tu t'appelle Menma Uzumaki, si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose demande à Tsunade, la directrice. Et surtout ne te fis pas aux garçons, les hommes n'ont qu'une seule chose en tête, ce sont de sale pervers, profiteurs...

- Euh... tu es toi même un homme. Intervint elle

- Justement je sais qu'à cet age ce sont des idiots, aucun ne te mérite !

Naruko ne s'en formalisa même pas, il était habituelle qu'il soit ainsi avec elle, trop surprotecteur. Il n'avait déjà pas vue d'un très bonne œil qu'elle soit ami avec les Sabaku, d'après lui c'était des psychopathes légèrement coincé du cul. Bien sur le fait qu'il soit une famille riche l'avait encouragée à ne pas trop se les mettre sur le dos.

Elle pensa d'ailleurs à sa meilleure amie, elle lui avait parlé de cette mascarade, elle avait d'abord pété un plomb, disant qu'elle et sa famille pouvait parfaitement s'occuper de sa sécurité. Mais elle s'était calmé, lui faisant juré de l'appeler au moins une fois par semaine, Témari était du genre à prendre les mecs pour des demeurés à l'exception de son plus jeune frère qui avait d'ailleurs l'age de Naruko. Ou alors c'était des gros pervers comme elle disait souvent de son autre frère.

Arrivé devant son futur établissement, la blonde put constater qu'il s'agissait d'une école de riche. Le portail était en fer forgé, une immense arche le surplombant ou le nom de l'école était inscrit « Konoha », il y avait même l'écusson en forme de feuille représenté en dessous, l'insigne était d'ailleurs présent sur les vêtements.

- Je ne peux pas entrer avec toi, intervint Orochimaru peiné. Tu vas devoir y pénétrer toute seule.

Elle descendit de la voiture, pris ces deux valises et son sac de cours, le portail s'ouvra au même moment. Elle fit un petit signe d'au revoir à son accompagnateur et pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'école.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi? <strong>

**Laissez moi un petit commentaire s'il vous plait !**

**Au faite je suis à la recherche d'un beta Lecteur ... voilà merci !**


	2. L'arrivée dans la nouvelle école

**Je vous publie déjà le premier chapitre car je suis une âme charitable! Alors à toute!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 L'Arrivée dans la nouvelle école<span>**

L'école était immense, durant son trajet jusqu'au premier bâtiment, elle avait pu voir, sur sa gauche, un terrain de sport ou se trouvait d'ailleurs des élèves qui courraient qui avaient l'air plus âgé qu'elle. Sur sa droite se trouvait une sorte de parc ou certain étudiant était placé sous les arbres, et au fond elle pouvait distinguer un autre bâtiment.

Quand elle arriva devant la battisse, elle pu remarquer quelqu'un assit sur les trois marches qui menait à l'intérieur. Tout en s'approchant elle put remarquer qu'il était brun, coiffé avec une couette qui lui faisait un palmier sur la tête. Il portait, tout comme elle, un polo beige au dessus d'une chemise blanche, l'écusson et la cravate était vert, il portait aussi un pantalon style écossait de la même couleur. Il se leva quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, les mains dans les poches et sourcils froncé, il semblait la scanné de haute en bas, la mettant mal à l'aise.

- Tu dois être Mema, le nouveau. Affirma t-il

- Ou-oui, c'est moi. Répondit elle surprise.

- Bien, je suis Shikamaru Nara, ton délégué ainsi que ton guide pour la mâtiné.

Il donnait l'impression d'être complètement amorphe aux yeux de Naruko, comme si être la le fatiguais plus qu'autre chose, mais en même temps il lui paraissait vraiment sympathique. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment par la grande porte qui se situait derrière lui. Une fois à l'intérieur il lui demanda de poser ses valises à côté de la porte ou était indiqué « Concierge ».

Elle s'exécuta et le suivie. Elle constata que le couloir de droite menait au salle des professeurs, au bout a gauche se trouvant le self, à laquelle on pouvait aussi accéder de l'extérieur. Le couloir de gauche menait au concierge et aux infirmeries et pour finir sur l'entré du collège qui était perpendiculaire au bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il lui expliqua que seul les collégiens et les adultes avait le droit dit rentré, et, cas exceptionnel les représentant d'élèves peu importe leur niveaux. Et cela valait pour le bâtiment du lycée et celui de l'université.

Ils sortirent dans la cours centrale et il lui dit de repérer les trois bâtiment pour les cours, le collège donc longeait la cours à sa gauche, celui du lycée le longeait droit devant elle et sur la droite elle pouvait apercevoir un bout de l'université qui était en partie caché par la cantine. Il lui fit faire le tour du bâtiment de son niveau d'étude, puis les stades et les édifices pour le sport, qui se trouvait derrière le collège. Pour finir elle visita la bibliothèque et les salles de musique eux se trouvait à côté de l'université.

Elle constata que tout les structures avait la même architecture à l'ancienne, sauf le gymnase et la piscine qui eux avait l'air plus récent. Mais l'intérieure était moderne, tout était épuré et bien pensé, il y avait tout ce qui fallait question sécurité, et la bibliothèque avait de nombreux ordinateurs et une quantité impressionnant de livres.

- C'est immense. Se plaignit elle

- Oui, si au départ tu n'arrive pas à te repérer tu n'auras qu'à me demander.

Elle hocha la tête et son ventre se mit à gargouiller, ce qui la fit rougir. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été un peu stressé par cette nouvelle rentré, malgré qu'il soit déjà milieux septembre, et surtout elle angoissait d'être entouré d'autant d'hommes qui la prenaient pour l'un des leur.

- La visite est finit pour l'instant. Allons manger.

Il marcha devant et il se prit un repas et un pour elle tout en lui expliquant vite fait le fonctionnement de l'endroit et les règles. Elle le suivie jusqu'à une table ou se trouvait déjà plusieurs personnes. Il salua de la tête les personnes présente et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui. Le garçon à côté d'elle, un brun aux triangles rouges tatoués sur ses joues se retourna vers elle, tout excité.

- Alors c'est toit le nouveau venu ?! Arrivé comme ça en cours d'année et cursus scolaire c'est pas banale. Débitât il. Au fait moi c'est Kiba.

- Enchanté. Dit elle timidement.

- Tu ressemble vachement à une fille, on te l'as déjà dit ?

Elle devint littéralement rouge, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et ses mains devinrent moites. Sa couverture était elle si peu crédible que ça ? Shikamaru la fixa lui aussi c'était fait la même réflexion quand il l'avait rencontré, même sa démarche était bien trop gracieuse, il devait sans doute être trop suspicieux, de toute façon elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des traits féminin et il le fit donc remarquer à son ami.

- Pas plus que Deidera.

- C'est vrai, et du coup Dei' tu vas avoir de la concurrence.

- Non il n'a aucun charme. Dit ce dernier après l'avoir analyser. Et ses cicatrices sur ses joues sont affreuse, il n'a même pas les ongles propres, on dirait un bouseux.

Naruko se remit à respirer de soulagement, mais elle tilta sur le ton condescendant et l'insulte insinué par le blond peroxydé. Une veine apparu sur son front ; Témari avait raison, les hommes étaient tous de gros débile. Elle passa à autre chose quand Shikamru lui présenta les autres garçons.

A côté de lui se trouvait Choji, un garçon un peu enveloppé, Shino venait juste après elle trouva bizarre qu'il ai gardé sa capuche et ses lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le dernier fut Sasuke, un brun aux cheveux coiffé comme un cul de canard celui ci discutait avec un garçon plus âgé assit en face de lui, il s'agissait d'un certain Neji, aux long cheveux ébène avec des yeux gris, voir blanc. Ce dernier était entouré d'un brun du nom de Sai, qui était en bout de table et du blond qui venait juste de l'insulter.

Elle appris qu'ils étaient tous dans sa classe sauf Neji et Sai mais ils étaient avec eux car ils étaient tous amis d'enfance, leur famille se connaissant bien et ayant fait beaucoup de soirée mondaines. Elle put remarquer que deux des trois brun plus Shino parlait très peu, que Sai aimait lancé des piques à Deidera et Kiba comme si cela l'amusait de le voir s'énerver. Ceci réagissait plutôt bien ce qui la fit bien rire.

- Au faite j'ai parlé avec Yahiko aujourd'hui. Annonça Sai.

- Quoi ! S'insurgea le blond. Comment un homme de ton espèce ose parler au grand Yahiko Uzushio. D'ailleurs pour toi ce sera monsieur Uzisho.

- Qui est Yahiko ? Demanda Naruko interpellé par cette élan d'autorité.

- C'est l'homme et le plus intelligent, le plus beau, le plus parfait . Il es tous simplement merveilleux. S'émoustilla Deidera.

- La blonde ici présente en est très éprise. Railla Kiba

- Tu vas s'en doute le rencontrer ce soir, vous êtes dans le même dortoir, la prévenus Shikamaru.

Deidera s'arrêta en pleines éloges pour fixer notre nouveau venu avec des yeux pleins de rages lui faisant presque avoir des frisons dans le dos.

- Ce ci est est une injure, toi, une personne qui vient à peine d'arriver, un manant. Comment cela est il possible que tu puisse être dans le dortoir universitaire, alors que moi malgré les demandes on me le refuse ?! Enrageait il

Le garçon à la coupe Ananas expliqua à notre jeune fille que une partie du dortoir du lycée était en rénovation, du coup certain lycéen se trouvait répartie entre les deux autres dortoirs. Seul Sai était dans le même qu'elle, Kiba étant dans celui du collège avec Shino et Choji. Elle apprit ainsi qu'elle partagerait sa chambre avec une personne de plus de 19 ans.

Elle ne le sentait vraiment pas cette histoire, elle aurait préféré le collège... quoi qu'après reflexions elle aurait préféré des chambres individuelle mais bon le seule bon point était que la douche le serait, elle, du moins dans une pièce joint à sa chambre, mais elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Deidera était encore entrain de grommeler contre l'injustice dont il était victime et Naruko finit par tilter.

- tu es Gay ? Demanda t-elle.

Tout le monde à table arrêta son repas la regardant incrédule, après tout la réponse tombait sous le sens depuis un moment. D'ailleurs elle reçu un nouveaux regard noir de la personne interpellé, non qu'elle soit homophobe mais juste étonné qu'il en soit si démonstratif.

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, les roturiers dans ton genre ne m'intéresse absolument pas !

Il détourna la tête à la manière d'un roi pour bien insister sur son affirmation. S'il savait à quel point elle était loin d'être son genre, … Elle n'en releva même pas l'insulte. Elle se mit même à espéré lui plaire pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas du tout qui il pensait, mais cette idée partie bien vite en se rappelant qu'elle ne devait pas avouer sa véritable identité.

A la fin du repas, Shikamaru l'informa qu'ils retournaient dans le premier bâtiment afin qu'elle puisse prendre de quoi suivre et noter les cours. Une fois la bas elle remarqua, qu'à par son sac de cours ses valises avait disparu, son nouvel ami la rassura en lui disant qu'elle devait déjà être au dortoire, le brun lui donna son emploi du temps et tout deux partirent vers leur salle de cours, le garçon frappa et s'excusa de son retard, Naruko entra à sa suite.

- Tu dois être le nouveau ! Fit le professeur, je suis Asuma Sarutobi, ton professeur de mathématique. Présente toi donc à la classe.

C'était un grand homme brun avec une barbe, il lui souriait gentiment en l'invitant à ce mettre à côté de lui. L'ananas partie s'asseoir la laissant sur la petite estrade devant le tableau. Elle regarda ses camarades tout en se triturant les doigts cherchant ses mots pour éviter une quelconque gaffe dès le premier jour, car ce connaissant une bourde serait vite arrivé.

- Je suis Mema Uzumaki, j'ai 16 ans et en aurait 17 en Octobre. J'ai hâte d'être votre connaissance.

Elle sortit sa dernière phrase de manière naturelle avec un sourire éblouissant , une majorité des garçons en eurent le rouge aux joues. Tout le monde l'avait trouvé terriblement mignon malgré que la plupart soit hétéros et que Deidera soit dans leur classe il était rare de voir des personnes avec un visage aussi efféminé.

- Bien va t'asseoir à côté de Sasuke.

Elle partie donc à côté du jeune homme rencontré un peu plus, elle reconnu d'ailleurs tout ceux assit à sa table ce midi. Plusieurs regard étaient encore fixé sur elle, dont celui de Deidera bien moins amicale pour lui. Elle lui tira puérilement la langue avant de sortir ses affaires et le professeur commença les cours.

Naruko était loin d'être nul en cours, on peux même dire qu'elle était doué, mais la c'était du chinois pour elle, depuis quand les calculs étaient ils si complexe ? Le niveau entre une école privée et une école public était énorme, c'était carrément un gouffre à ce moment la. Elle commença légèrement à paniquer, Elle allait jamais réussir une seule année ici !

Quand les deux heures se terminèrent elle soupira tragiquement, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se perdre dans sa dépression qu'une bonne partie de la classe l'aborda, Chacun se présenta avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

- Tu viens d'où ? Demanda un garçon.

- Tu as une copine ?

- Ils font quoi dans la vie tes parents ?

- Tu es métisse, non ?

Toutes cette attention et ces questions la mire mal à l'aise, heureusement pour elle, le brun assit à côté d'elle leur lança un regard noir, et son l'air étonné de Naruko, ils calmèrent tous. Et ils reprirent les questions tout doucement.

- Je viens de Suna. Répondit elle sans faire gaffe.

- Ha bon ? Je passe toujours mes vacances d'été la bas, c'est super grand ! En tout cas ça ce voit que tu vient de la bas vue comment tes bronzés.

- Tu es de quel origine ? Demanda Kiba.

- Mon père était français, donc je suppose que je lui suis un peu aussi.

- C'est donc de la que te vient tes yeux bleu, je me disait bien que ça faisait pas japonais. Rigola t-il.

Elle continua à répondre à quelques questions avant que le nouveau professeur face irruption et leur demande de se tenir tranquille. Finalement les cours se terminèrent, il n'y eut plus que les personnes qu'elle connaissait de ce midi qui vinrent vers elle. Ils sortirent dehors prêt à rejoindre les dortoirs.

- Pourquoi on reste avec lui ? Fit Deidera avec dédain.

- T'as un problème avec moi ?! S'énerva t-elle

Naruko n'avait jamais été patiente et calme et même si elle avait tout fait pour garder son sang froid, ce blond lui tapait sur le système. Elle perdit son calme serrant les poings et le fusilla du regard, elle n'avait pas peur de se battre avec lui elle en avait pris l'habitude avec Kankuro dans sa période garçon manqué.

- Je t'aime pas! Et en plus tu manque cruellement de savoir vivre !

- Je t'emmerde et bien profond ! Cracha la jeune fille

- Qu'est ce que je disais.

- Stop on se clame intervint Kiba avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

- C'est vrai Dei', il est nouveau soit plus accueillant, rajouta Choji.

Shino ne fit qu'acquiescer, Sasuke, lui, s'en fichait littéralement, Shikamaru avait été près à intervenir mais Kiba avait réagit plus vite, de tout façon d'après lui ça aurait été galère.

- De tout manière je vais accompagner Mema à son dortoir. Finit il par dire.

Ils se séparèrent donc et le brun avec la blonde, partirent vers trois bâtiment, ils prirent la direction du plus en retrait. Ils entrèrent et attendirent devant la salle de l'intendant du dortoir. Naruko constata que ses valises était justement là, puis Shikamaru discuta avec un hommes alors qu'elle regardait la décoration, tout ici était chaleureux, ils y avait même des boites aux lettres avec le nom des personnes dessus. Avant qu'elle puis trouvé le sien elle se fit interrompre.

- Je peux pas aller plus loin. Fit il en se retournant vers elle. Vue que je ne fait pas partie du dortoir, mais tu es dans la chambre 204 et voici ta clé.

Elle le remercia et pris la clé avant de prendre ses valises et de s'apprêter à montrer mais son nouvel ami l'interpella.

- Fait attention Mema, ton camarade de chambre est intelligent, il faudra que fasse en sorte de garder tes secrets bien caché.

Au vue de la réaction de la jeune fille, qui le regarda avec de grand yeux apeuré il compris qu'il avait touché juste. Il partie donc pour faire le chemine en sens inverse, en ce demandant tout de même ce qu'une jeune fille pouvait faire dans l'école, puis il se frotta le crâne en espérant qu'il n'y est pas de problème.

La blonde resta tout de même un moment à le regarder partir, avait il déjà tout découvert ? Bien sur que non sinon il l'aurait déjà dénoncé aux adultes. C'est tout de même un peu stresser qu'elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle poussa sa porte et oublia tout le reste, la chambre était grande, peut être du au lit superposé encastré dans le mur sur sa droite, et une armoire à côté. Elle remarqua aussi une petite commode pas loin de la fenêtre en face d'elle ; deux bureau sur le côté gauche, l'un à côté de l'autre avec une bibliothèques à moitié rempli les séparant. Il y avait, sur le même pan de mur la porte menant à la salle de bain.

Elle sourit et se mit à ranger ses affaires avec enthousiasme, elle fit attention de bien plié comme les vêtements déjà présent afin de ne pas trop déranger son futur colocataire. C'est quand elle commença à ranger ses livres qu'une personne rentra.

Elle se retourna et pus constater qu'il s'agissait d'un homme assez grand aux cheveux corbeau, long. Ses yeux noir avec un léger reflet rouge, et une peau très pale ; il portait le même uniforme qu'elle à l'exception qu'au lieu du vert la couleur était le rouge.

- Tu dois être le nouveau. Dit il d'une voix grave. Je suis Itachi Uchiwa.

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire, elle le scanna de haut en bas et ne pu nier le fait qu'il était beau. Il ressemblait à un mannequin malgré tout elle avait une impression de déjà vue, ou du moins il lui faisait pensé à quelqu'un mais impossible de se rappeler qui. Elle continua donc à le dévisager. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en ne la voyant pas répondre,

- Tu as perdu ta langue ou tu es muet ? Demanda t-il.

- Euh... Non, je … Je suis Mema enchanté.

- Hum.

L'onomatopée donna l'impression que son interlocuteur se fichait complètement de savoir comment elle s'appelait. Elle se vexa mais n'en laissa rien paraître, d'ailleurs il passa à côté d'elle sans rien dire d'autre et se posa sur le lit du bas et sortie un bouquin pour lire.

Malgré l'attitude de son camarade de chambre elle ne se démonta pas et voulut en connaître plus sur lui.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 20 ans.

- Tu es dans quelle cursus ?

- Science po.

- Tu es la depuis le collège ?

- Hum.

Il ne lui renvoyait même pas les questions, quel goujat faisait il ! Elle qui voulait instauré un contacte amicale elle regrettait, il n'avait pas du tout l'air avenant.

- Tu ne me demande rien ? Questionna t-elle légèrement énervé.

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, répondit il laconiquement.

Elle gonfla ses joues, elle se retint de lui dire des méchancetés, Elle posa le reste de ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quand elle claqua la porte le brun haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas le comportement de son nouveau colocataire. C'est vrai que son meilleur ami lui reprochait souvent de ne pas être très loquaces, mais pourquoi lui aurait il posé des question auquel il avait déjà des réponse ? Après tout il avait lu son dossier comme tout les représentants d'élèves.

Naruko se fit la remarque que malgré qu'il soit beau il était un parfait crétin asocial. Déjà que le comportement de Deidera lui avait sapé le moral surtout qu'elle allait devoir le côtoyer toute l'année. Elle se recroquevilla dans la douche près à pleurer mais retint ses larmes de peur que le garçon ne l'entende. Et puis elle n'allait pas craqué pour si peu, elle se remotiva, elle n'aurait qu'à ignoré ces deux crétins et se concentrer sur le reste !

Un fois propre et remit de ses émotions, elle remit sa perruque et enfila son pyjama après avoir bandé sa poitrine. Sa journée l'avait épuisée, elle sortie donc pour se diriger sur le lit du haut et tiré le petit rideau qui était censé lui faire un peu d'intimité. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Vers 19h30 le jeune homme ferma son livre et s'étira avant de se lever . Il s'apprêta à sortir pour manger mais se ravisa, Mema ne devait pas encore connaître les horaires pour le repas.

- Mema si tu as faim, tu devrais descendre, le self ferme à 20h30

- ...

- Mema ?

Il tira un peu le rideau de la couchette du dessus et pu se rendre compte qu'il dormait. Il lui faisait dos et serrait sa couverture contre lui, l'Uchiwa pus même constater qu'il était gringalet car le bas du dos était découvert. Il trouva d'ailleurs que la peau avait l'air très douce, il put même apercevoir le début de sous-vêtement porté qui était d'une couleur rose. Il resta dubitatif devant la couleur choisir puis il haussa les épaules ne cherchant pas plus loin. Et puis son nouveau camarade de chambre devait avoir eu une longue route le matin même, il ne le réveilla donc pas et parti manger.

Le lendemain, c'est le son strident d'un réveil qui fit se lever Naruko, elle en sursauta presque. Quand son camarade de chambre fit taire le bruit elle se rallongea prêt à retourner dans les bras de Morphée mais son estomac vide se rappela à elle.

Elle ouvrit le rideau et s'apprêta à descendre pour s'habiller mais Itachi était déjà debout au milieu de la chambre, cela n'aurait pas dérangé la jeune fille mais celui ci était en sous-vêtement. Son rougissement et sa tentative pour se cacher cette vision ne se fit pas en toute discrétion.

Le brun la regarda sans comprendre, décidément ce garçon avait des réactions bien disproportionné. Puis il se rappela le bout de tissus vue la veille, et il fit le seul lien qu'il lui paraissait logique.

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas de commenter c'est toujours plus sympa de savoir ce qu'en pense les lecteurs!<strong>


	3. Nouvel ennemi, nouvel ami

**Hello!  
>Me voici avec le deuxième chapitre! Alors heureux(se) ? Moi oui, en espérant que celui ci vous plaira autant que le précédent par contre le prochaine chapitre, qui est déjà en cours d'écriture, je le trouve un peu nul mais bon vous verrez bien la semaine prochaine les cocos.<br>Bon je vais répondre à certain de vos messages quand même!**

**Guest:** C'es normal qu'elle te fasse penser à un drama car je tire l'idée de la fille dans une école de garçon d'un manga. Après si c'est le reste qui t'y fait pensé alors c'est pas normale, car j'ai tout de même créer le reste ^^

**shinigami95:** La voilà la suite, on se détend jeune fille ^^ Tu vas surement être encore plus frustré après cette lecture en plus =P

**Minimiste:** Oui Shikamaru ne nous déçois jamais quand il s'agit de percé les secret des gens... Quand à Itachi et bien tu le verra bien en lisant la suite!

**Himawarichan:** Merci beaucoup!

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 Nouvel ennemi, nouvel ami<span>**

- Tu es gay ?

- Non ! Réagit elle au quart de tour.

Elle s'insulta mentalement, elle aurait du dire oui ça lui aurait permit de ne pas éveiller les soupons sur son comportement. L'Uchiwa fut étonné de la vivacité de la réponse, ça avait au moins le mérite de venir du fond du cœur. Il le vit se lever prendre ses affaires et filer dans la salle de bain sans lui adresser un regard. De plus en plus étrange cet qui avait l'habitude de cerner les gens à la première rencontre celui ci avait l'air plus compliquer à comprendre. Il s'habilla et l'attendit tout de même.

Quand elle eu finit, elle s'étonna qu'il soit encore la mais avant qu'elle ne demande quoi que ce soit il la devança.

- Nous avons un self dans le dortoir, on y mange le matin et le soir. Les horaires du matin sont de 7h à 9h et le soir de 19h à 20h30. N'arrive pas en retard sinon tu ne pourras pas manger.

- Me-Merci...

Elle fut surprise de le voir lui adresser aussi longtemps la parole, mais ce qui la surpris le plus c'est qu'il lui donnait des indications, peut être n'est il pas si méchant que ça. Ils descendirent ensuite avant de s'engouffrer dans une grande pièce chaleureuse qui avait un style de chalet.

Elle suivit Itachi jusqu'à certaines tables ou trônait des viennoiseries en masse. Elle prit une assiette imitant le geste de son voisin et remplit son assiette de tout ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Quand elle se retourna vers la pièce elle vue le brun assit à une table avec un autre garçon, elle n'osa pas se joindre à lui et resta donc planter deux, trois minutes sans savoir quoi faire, le noir lui fit finalement signe pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

Quand elle fut assise à ses côtés elle apprit que le roux aux yeux vert était le fameux Yahiko Ushizo, elle se présenta à son tour avant d'entamer son assiette mais celui ci ne la quitta pas des yeux avant d'engager la conversation.

- Tu as vraiment l'air d'une fille. Dit il tout sourire.

Elle rougit, les garçons était plutôt perspicace ici, ou juste un peu tordu.

- Si j'étais pas hétéro je serais sûrement amoureux de toi. Plaisanta le roux.

Itachi soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Naruko essayait de faire disparaître ses rougissement. Elle passa le repas laissant les deux jeunes hommes parler entre eux, enfin c'est plus le roux qui parlait, lui adressant d'ailleurs de tant en tant la parole, elle aussi en aurait sûrement fait de même si elle n'était pas aussi affamé.

Quand elle eu récupéré ses affaires et sortie de son dortoir elle pu voir arriver Shikamaru qui baillait. Il se dirigea directement vers elle l'air complètement endormie à croire que çe devait être une habitude chez lui.

- Alors tu n'as pas eu de problème pour cette nuit ? Demanda t-il.

- Non je n'ai fait que dormir, rigola t-elle.

- Hum, bien allons-y.

Elle entama un monologue sur la décoration et le nombre de viennoiserie qu'elle avait mangé dans la mâtiné, le brun ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Elle lui parla d'Itachi puis de Yahiko et à quel point ils était en tout point de vue différent vue que l'un avait l'air très amicale et l'autre très renfermé.

Arrivé en cours, tout le groupe de la veille la saluèrent sauf Deidera qui persistait à lui envoyer des regards noirs. Elle avait envie de lui rabattre le caquet mais s'abstenue. Elle n'allait tout de même pas chercher les problème dès le début.

Quand le professeur rentra ils partirent s'asseoir chacun à sa place. Notre petite blonde pu constater qu'il n'y avait pas quand maths qu'il y avait un problème mais en Anglais aussi. Elle était complètement perdu, elle avait envie de tout jeter par la fenêtre et de crier, à la place elle mordillait son stylo, on pourrait même dire qu'elle le rongeait.

Au moment de la pause elle posa sa tête contre son bureau, soupirant d'agonie, espérant que son calvaire allait vite prendre fin.

- Bah alors Mema, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Kiba.

Elle ne répondit pas laissant son nouvel ami perplexe, il l'appela une nouvelle fois mais toujours rien. C'est quand Shikamaru lui posa une main sur l'épaule qu'elle leva les yeux.

- Euh.. Oui tu disait ? Rit elle nerveusement.

- Est ce que tout vas bien ? Répéta il lentement comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas !

- Tu parles il vient de réaliser qu'il n'avait rien à faire la et qu'il ferrait mieux de rentrer chez lui pour aller pleurer dans les jupons de sa mère.

Naruko n'aimait pas qu'on évoque ses parents et encore moins qu'on la traite de lâche, car pour elle c'est ce que venait d'insinuer le blond.

- Vas te faire foutre ! Je vais te botter le cul crétin peroxydé.

- Avoue le ! Tu n'as pas le niveau, nous sommes bien meilleur que toi. Railla t-il.

- Je suis sur qu'aux examens de fin d'année j'aurais de meilleur note que toi !

- Tu peux toujours rêver !

- Je vais te le prouver et faudra pas aller pleurer quand tu auras pris la chier de ta vie !

La professeur rentra à ce moment la demandant le silence, les deux blonds se défièrent du regards tout en s'asseyant. Elle fut heureuse que ce soit de l'histoire car malgré qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue l'air Meiji ça restait dans ses cordes, savoir ce qu'il se passait avant n'était pas indispensable pour comprendre.

La pause repas arriva, Naruko ne voulant pas avoir à faire à Deidera, elle pris donc un sandwich et partie se réfugier dans l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit la porte tout en saluant la personne à l'intérieure, elle se jeta même dans ses bras.

-Kakashi

- Bonjour Mema.

Elle leva les yeux au vers lui en gonflant ses joues. Kakashi était un homme d'une trentaine d'année même si ses cheveux était blanc. Il portait toujours un masque chirurgicale qui de se fait empêchait qu'on voit son visage en tout temps. Naruko avait bon remonter loin dans sa mémoire elle ne l'avait jamais vue.

- Appelle moi pas mon vrai prénom !

Le blanc soupira et se leva pour fermer la porte avant de se retourner vers elle.

- Je dois faire attention Naruko tu le sait, personne ne...

- Doit savoir qui je suis. Je sais... Le coupa t-elle.

Il lui frotta cheveux d'une main avec un sourire qu'on pouvait deviner sous son masque. Elle restait toujours la même, Kakashi l'avait toujours bien apprécier elle et son caractère bout en train. Elle avait tout de même bien grandit, il était persuadé que s'il en parlait à Iruka celui ci en ferait une syncope.

- Alors dit moi, comment c'est passé cette première journée ?

- Horrible ! Se plaignait elle.

- Tant que ça ? Demanda t-il avec amusement.

- Oui les cours sont horriblement difficile. Rien avoir avec mon ancien lycée, et en plus y a cet abruti dans ma classe je peux pas le sentir.

Kakashi l'écouta, avec des yeux rieurs, parler de ses déboires de comment elle trouvait les lieux, les camarades, les professeurs. Il rigola franchement quand elle lui dit qu'elle avait vue son camarade de chambre en sous-vêtement, bien sur elle lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à son tuteur qui viendrait directement la chercher, et encore moins à ses oncles car si l'un lui dirait d'en profitait perversement, l'autre ferait en sorte que le garçon finisse dans un caniveau.

Pendant ce temps le petit groupe d'amis était entrain de manger tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Sai et Neji arrive à la table. Celui au cheveux cours chercha le petit nouveau, voulant lui parler et le taquiner, il avait l'air de s'emporter facilement lui aussi.

- Tiens Mema n'est pas là. Dit Sai.

- Non et tant mieux, on n'as pas besoin de lui !

- Il mange sûrement avec Yahiko, ce matin ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Fit il innocemment.

- Quoiiii ?! Hurla Deidera. Je vais le tuer, l'étriper, l'écarteler...

- Ça suffit Dei', ils n'ont sûrement fait que parler. Tenta Kiba.

- M'en fout !

Le blond partie de la table sous les yeux de toutes la salle pour partir à la recherche de Mema. Shikamaru lança un regard suspicieux à Sai qui lui dédia un faux sourire comme si il n'avait absolument pas chercher à provoqué Deidera. Ce dernier fit tout les bâtiments et s'arrête dans un angle de couloir quand il le vit sortir de l'infirmerie. Il vu les interaction entre les deux personnes qui avait l'air bien proche.

- En faite ce n'est qu'un allumeur. Marmonna t-il dans sa barbe. Je vais lui faire payer d'avoir voulu salir le grand Yahiko.

Il repartie en mijotant déjà tout un tas de sale coup qu'il pourrait faire au petit nouveau.

- Merci Kakashi ! Dit elle. J'essaierais de repasser plus tard.

- A la prochaine tête de linotte, rigola t-il. Et n'oublie pas d'appeler Temari avant qu'elle sature la boite vocale d'Iruka. Ajouta t-il en plaisantant.

Elle lui fit signe qu'elle n'oublierais pas, surtout qu'elle en avait des choses à raconter à sa meilleure amie, elle était tout de même déçu de ne pas pouvoir lui parler en face. Heureusement que pour cela il y avait l'infirmier, c'était toujours plus rassurant d'avoir une personne à qui se confier.

Elle ne fit même pas attention au regarde de conspirateur que Deidera posa sur elle quand elle partie s'asseoir à sa place, surtout que Kiba vient directe lui parler pour savoir ou elle avait manger. Elle trouvait se garçon vraiment drôle, elle était sur qu'il deviendrait vite très bon amis.

A la fin de l'heure de cour tout le monde partie à des activités en option qui était le mardi et le jeudi après midi. Kiba faisait du Handball, Choji avait des cours de cuisine, Shino avait une option dont Naruko ignorait la nature quant à Deidera il avait juste mieux à faire, tel que regarder une certaine personnes faire du sport. D'ailleurs à son regard supérieur qu'il lui lança elle ne put retenir des grommellement ou sortait les mots « Stalker », « Pervers » et « Abruti ».

Il ne restait donc plus qu'elle, Shikamaru et Sasuke. Ils s'étaient diriger dans le parc qui était à côté des dortoirs passant leur temps à ne rien faire, les deux bruns n'ayant pas la conversation facile. Le jeune fille n'en fut que plus oppressé, elle décida donc d'engager une discussion.

- Vous pensez faire quoi après vos études ? Demanda t-elle.

- Menez une vie tranquille... Fit Shikamaru

- Etre le vice-president de l'entreprise de mon père. Ajouta Sasuke.

- Pourquoi pas President directement ? S'étonna t-elle

- Car c'est mon frère qui le sera. Dit il avec de fierté non feinte.

Elle discuta un moment avec, elle faisait plus un monologue qu'autre chose mais ils l'écoutaient et répondaient quand ils le devaient. Elle était contente de s'être fait des amis aussi rapidement. Finalement Sasuke devait partir à un rendez-vous, il les salua avant de se lever et de partir.

Ils lui dirent au revoir et repartirent dans un silence de quelques minutes qui fut interrompu cette fois par le châtain. Ce dernier avait remarquer que durant la discutions, si Sasuke l'avait pas remarquer lui oui, l'utilisation du genre était incorrecte sur certain mot.

- Faudrait que tu fasse gaffe. L'avertit il.

- Faire gaffe à quoi ?

- A bien réagir à ton prénom et arrêter d'utiliser le féminin quand tu parle de toi.

Elle se figea, une sueur froide coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne respirait plu et devint vite pâle. Il savait, était la seule chose qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, il allait le dire à tout le monde, elle allait devoir ou alors Il allait la retrouvé avant. Si jamais on savait qu'elle était la et que cette informations tombait dans les mauvaise oreilles c'était fini.

- Mema ! Respire Idiote ! La secoua le jeune homme.

Elle se remit à prendre de grande bouffé d'air mais bien trop vite, cela s'apparentait presque à de l'hyperventilation. Shikamaru vida alors son sac recherchant un plus petit dans lequel elle pourrais respirer et se calmer. Il trouva alors un sachet plastique tout en lui collant sur le visage et lui disant des mots réconfortant. Elle finit pas respirer normalement en le regardant tout de même d'un air effrayé, le faisant soupirer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais à personne. Chuchota t-il.

Elle le regarda plein d'espoir, il lui fit un sourire confirmant ses propos puis il se rallongea en regardant le ciel mais il sentait tout de même son regard sur lui.

- Tu veux pas savoir pourquoi je suis la ?

- Non... Si une fille vient jusqu'à se travestir c'est sans doute pas pour rien et pas pour le crier sur tout les toits.

- Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer ? Tu le promets ?

- Je te le promet. Souffla t-il. Mais tu devrais faire gaffe, si jamais quelqu'un d'autre l'apprend ça pourrait mal tourné.

Il sursauta quand il sentie un poids sur lui, une légère rougeur colora ses joues. Naruko c'était jeté dans ses bras, il se laissa faire ou plutôt il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle releva son visage vers lui avec un sourire éblouissant augmentant encore plus ses rougissement. Elle était sur d'avoir trouvé un véritable ami, elle faillit même en pleurer de joie.

- tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Shika.

- Ha...

Elle le lâcha et se remit en position tailleur, elle ouvrit son sac motivé pour faire ses devoirs. Elle était heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle personne à qui se confier en cas de soucie. C'est donc en fredonnant qu'elle s'attela au mathématiques, mais elle déchanta vite, cherchant à comprendre les hiéroglyphe écrit sur son cahier.

- Il y quelque chose que tu ne comprend pas ? Intervint son camarade.

- Hum... Oui. Dit elle toujours concentré.

- Tu veux peut être un peu d'aide ?

Elle opina rapidement, il lui prit alors son cahier des mains pour tenter de lui expliquer ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Quand il relevait la tête c'était pour la voir sourire de façon éclatante, cela le chamboulât, c'était bien la première fille qui lui faisait cette effet la. Et puis le peu qu'il connaissait comme fille était plutôt à du genre parler maquillage ou autre, bon en même temps elle était déguisé en homme mais il était persuadé que s'il l'avait rencontré dans un autre contexte elle serait resté la même.

Elle retenue tout assez rapidement et même s'ils n'avaient vue qu'un quart de la leçon elle était très attentive revenant dès qu'un truc la chiffonnait. Il se sentie plutôt serein à ses côtés et fut même déçu de voir rappliquer Kiba, ce dernier ce jeta sur ses amis, en leur disant qu'il faisait trop beau pour travailler et il se mit à discuté vivement avec la jeune fille. Le génie en eu presque un pincement au cœur de la voir si enthousiaste à parler avec un autre.

Puis Sasuke aussi refit son apparition, accompagné de Neji et Choji. Ce dernier leur offrit même de quoi grignoter. Sai s'installa à leur côté avec un livre à la main intitulé « Les meilleures surnom à donné à ses amis », il prit même la peine de le testé sur le garçon au triangle rouge qui lui sauta vite dessus.

Ils finirent par partirent dans leur dortoir, la demoiselle passa tout de même à la bibliothèque avant pour prendre des livres ou les cours qui était sur les leçons de l'année précédente, elle en pris dans toute les matières et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle était tellement concentré sur ses bouquins qu'elle n'entendit même pas son colocataire rentré dans la pièce.

Quand il passa derrière elle, il fronça la sourcil, pourquoi le jeun homme étudiait les cours du niveau dans dessous. Il ne fit pas de commentaire se disant qu'il devait sans doute avoir ses raison, il venait d'une école publique, il avait sans doute beaucoup de retard. Au pire ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il remarqua tout de même que Mema ne lâcha pas es livres de la soirée, arrivé à l'heure du repas il se décida à aller manger, il remonta un peu après 20 heures et quand il rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre il vie le petit nouveau toujours dans la même position.

Il se décida donc à le sortir de son travail acharné en posant la main sur son épaule. Naruko en sursauta et se retourna vivement vers lui les yeux écarquillé, et quand elle le reconnu elle soupira et se remit au travail en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu devrais descendre mangé c'est bientôt fermé.

- J'irais dans cinq minutes. Souffla t-elle

Il ne chercha pas plus loin et partie prendre sa douche mais quand il revint elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le temps qu'il prenne sa douche l'heure des repas était déjà révolu et son nouveau camarade ne semblait pas sans soucier. Il soupira et partie se coucher, le laissant la, comprenant qu'il voulait faire de son mieux, et en cela il l'admirait, lui en avait jamais eu besoin.

Quand le réveil sonna il pu voir Mema émerger et s'étirer sur sa chaise de bureau, il avait du s'endormir sur place. Naruko avait des courbatures partout. La semaine continua ainsi sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Itachi qui lui ramenait finalement du pain et des fruits qu'elle ne mangeait pas toujours.

Elle travaillait comme une acharné pour récupéré son retard, et elle n'avait pour l'instant que fait la moitié, de plus il lui était arrivé plusieurs petits incidents lui donnant l'impression de ne pas être la bienvenue. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne, pas même à Kakashi et encore moins à Shikamaru. Ce dernier lui avait quand même fait une remarque sur son cahier taché d'encre mais elle lui avait dit être maladroite, ce qu'il n'avait pas cru. Tout cela ne faisait que lui donner une charge en plus, car elle devait rattraper ses propres cours.

La deuxième s'enchaîna au même rythme, et l'Uchiwa était décidé à en parler au corps enseignant. Il ne pouvait désâmant pas laisser un ado se tuer à la tache, il valait mieux le mettre dans une classe inférieur. On était le Jeudi quant il eu assez de temps libre, il avait commencé avec une heure de cours et deux heures de libre juste après. Il pu ainsi croiser à la sortie de l'université le sujet de sa futur conversation, celui ci courrait des internats étant sans doute en retard mais il n'arriva pas à mi-chemin qu'il tomba sur le sol.

Le brun accourut vers lui pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, quelques étudiants s'approchèrent du corps. Il les fit s'écarter avant de s'exprimer d'une voix forte.

- Retournez a vos occupations.

Personne n'osa le contre dire, il se pencha alors sur le jeune en l'appelant mais celui ci ne répondit pas. Son meilleur ami qui était derrière lui souffla qu'il avait du s'évanouir et qu'il faudrait sans doute le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Itachi acquiesça et le prit dessous les jambes et dans le haut du dos avant de le caler contre son torse. Il resta interdit pendant une dizaine de seconde.

- On dirait vraiment une fille comme ça. Rigola Yahiko. Et toi le prince charmant qui vient à sa rescousse.

L'étudiant ne lui répondit pas, oui on dirait une fille mais pas seulement, ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts n'était pas factice. Il fronça les sourcils et commençait à comprendre les réactions qu'elle avait eu le premier jour.

- Yahiko retourne en cours je m'en occupe.

Avant toute chose il fallait voir quelqu'un de compétant pour voir ce qu'elle avait, et si ce n'était pas grave, puis il irait sûrement voir la directrice pour demander des explications.

* * *

><p><strong>Et surtout un petit commentaire et l'auteur est toujours plus motivé pour écrire la suite!<strong>


	4. Une aide supplémentaire

**Salut les petits schtroumphs!  
><strong>

**Comment vous dire que je suis tellement, mais tellement désolé de se retard, et je n'ai même pas d'excuse valable... Juste une grosse flemme... bon j'espère que j'écrirais la suite plus vite, rien que pour vous! Enfin je ne garantis rien... Désolé. Je vous aimes, vous le savez?**

**Réponse au commentaire:**

**Minimiste:** Et bien voilà la suite en espérant que ça continue de te faire rire!

**Streema:** Et non pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire il devait le découvrir avant, et puis ce n'es pas lui qui se pensera gay, mais tu vas vite découvrir qui!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 Une aide supplémentaire<strong>

Itachi marcha jusqu'à l'infirmerie avec la jeune fille dans ses bras, elle était extrêmement légère, elle était aussi menue et petite, elle n'avait rien d'un homme, tout son corps criait qu'elle était une femme. Il se fustigea mentalement de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt, mais qu'est ce qu'une demoiselle faisait dans une école de garçons.

Il arriva à l'infirmerie toujours des questions plein la tête, personne n'avait fait de réflexion sur son passage, ses sourcils froncés, son regard dur ne permettait aucune discussion. Il ouvrit la porte sans trop de difficulté et se glissa à l'intérieur avant de la poser délicatement sur un lit. Kakashi qui l'avait vue entrer se positionna à côté.

- Et bien que c'est il passé ?

- Elle est tombée dans les pommes. Grogna t-il.

L'infirmier releva la tête vers lui, il venait de dire « elle » ? Ça voudrait dire qu'il avait tout découvert, ce n'était pas bon. Moins de personne seraient au courant mieux ce serait mais pour l'instant l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion mais à comment se portait la jeune fille.

- Je vais aller voir la directrice, une fille n'as rien à faire ici.

- Elle est déjà informée. Souffla Kakashi.

Itachi qui c'était retourné pour prendre la direction du bureau tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur étonné même si rien ne transparaissait sur son visage. Elle était au courant mais avait laissé faire. Le blanc n'avait pas jugé utile de cacher ce faite, après tout Tsunade lui aurait avoué si l'élève était allé la voir.

- Et vous aussi apparemment.

- C'est exact, mais il n'y a qu'elle et moi qui sommes dans la confidence, et toi maintenant. Il faut que ça reste un secret.

Qu'est qui pouvait donc justifier une telle mascarade ? C'était de la folie, et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui l'avait découvert ? Il était persuadé que ça aurait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu leur passé par la tête à ces adultes censé être responsable ? Et comme s'il avait entendu ses questions Kakashi lui répondit.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Soupira l'aîné. C'était soit ça soit passé continuellement son temps à fuir et à se cacher. Sa famille voulait qu'elle est une enfance normale et c'est la seule chose que l'on a trouvée...

Cette jeune fille était donc en danger et si le fait de la mettre dans une école de garçons était la meilleure solution c'était qu'ils étaient vraiment désespéré. Itachi regarda la jeune endormie, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien en penser, si elle était vraiment d'accord avec tout ça.

- Qui est elle ?

- Ça je ne peux pas te le dire. Moins tu en sais mieux c'est pour toi, comme pour elle.

L'Uchiwa finit par sortir de la pièce toujours en proie aux questions qui lui tournaient en tête. Si on ne voulait pas lui dire son identité il ferait des recherches de son côté, il n'était pas du genre à n'obtenir que la moitié d'une information, bien sûr il n'était pas une commère mais il aimait tout contrôler et avoir que la moitié d'une aussi grosse information lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Dans l'infirmerie la jeune évanouie se réveillait doucement, sa bouche était pâteuse, elle se mit en position assise et se frottait les yeux. Elle égermait doucement avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête qui la fit complètement sortir de sa léthargie. Elle regarda son assaillant d'un œil noir.

- Aie ! Mais ça va pas Kakashi, ça fait super mal ! Cria t-elle.

- Et ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'aurait pu te faire Iruka. Argua t-il. Ça t'apprendra à sauter des repas et des bonnes nuits de sommeil.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté tout en baragouinant quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fit soupirer l'adulte.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

- J'ai besoin de rattraper mon retard, cette école est plus difficile que celle de Suna.

- Mais ça ne sert à rien si c'est pour au final tomber dans les pommes et avoir donc beaucoup plus à rattraper.

Elle baissa les yeux consciente de sa bêtise, mais elle voulait tellement faire ses preuves et rabattre le caquet à l'autre idiot. C'est sur ces derniers pensés que la porte coulissa, elle laissa apparaître Shikamaru dans l'embrasure, il avait posé, de sa main gauche, un cahier sur son épaule gauche.

- Bonjour M'sieur Hatake. Fit il.

- Bonjour.

- Yoh Shika ! Comment tu vas ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, tu as passé ta journée à l'infirmerie.

La journée ? Elle regarda l'horloge pour voir qu'il était déjà 15 heures de l'après midi, elle hurla en comprenant qu'elle avait dormi toute la journée. Elle allait encore devoir rattraper des cours, elle commençait à désespérer. Son camarde de classe posa les livres qu'il avait pris sur ses jambes.

- Tiens je t'ai pris les cours.

Elle se retourna vers lui ses yeux pétillant de reconnaissance, ses lèvres formait un merci quasi silencieux. Puis elle lui fit un sourire éclatant, qui le fit détourner la tête et pousser un soupir.

- Rétablie toi vite histoire que je n'ai pas à faire ça tout le temps, c'est trop galère.

Elle secoua sa tête de haute en bas et mangea ce que lui tendait Kakashi, qui avait bien compris qu'elle allait sûrement avoir faim en se réveillant. Elle prit les cours et put remarquer que son camarade avait une jolie écriture et avait même annoté quelques explications dans la marge afin qu'elle comprenne mieux.

- Si jamais tu ne comprends pas je peut t'expliquer, au lieu de tout faire tout seul dans ton coin. Ça n'a fait qu'inquiéter les autres.

Il se gratta la tête, il était vrai que Kiba et lui était venu à midi prendre des nouvelles et que Kakashi leur avait expliqué vite fait la raison de ce malaise. Ils étaient revenu à table et en avaient discuté. Vu que l'après midi ils avaient leurs clubs tout le monde avaient donné ses notes sauf Deidera. Et Sasuke et lui avait tout mis en commun sur un cahier durant 1 heure.

A la fin de l'explication elle sourit de plus belle, il était vrai qu'il y avait deux écritures différentes dans le cahier. Elle le pris dans ses bras le surprenant, une légère rougeur s'étala alors sur ses joues. L'infirmier haussa un sourcil, apparemment même en homme elle avait du succès auprès de la gent masculine.

Il la laissa sortir de l'infirmerie en lui faisant promettre de ne plus sauter de repas ni de travailler durant toute le nuit. Elle acquiesça et demanda à son tour qu'il ne répète rien à son tuteur.

- Bien je ne lui dirais rien. D'ailleurs il faut vraiment que tu appelles Témari cette fois sinon elle risquerait de venir ici pour te demander des explications sur ton silence.

- Mince j'avais complètement oublié.

- Tu pourras téléphoner à ton ami des dortoirs, il y a des téléphones prévus à cet effet. La renseigna Shikamaru.

Ils finirent par sortir pour aller s'allonger sur l'herbe, il prit le temps de tout bien lui expliquer. C'est sur les coups de 18 heures qu'une ombre vient les gêner dans leur révision.

- Il serait plus prudent de rentrer à l'internat. Fit l'ombre.

Itachi venait de finir de discuter avec la directrice qui n'avait pas voulu lui donner plus d'informations que Kakashi. Il était parti rejoindre son internat quand il les avait vues allongé sur l'herbe rigolant tout en révisant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était encore plongée dedans alors que le matin même elle avait fait un malaise, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir la rappeler à l'ordre.

- Ha c'est qu'on révisait on n'avait pas vu l'heure. Fit Naruko intimidé.

Shikamaru faisait déjà son sac, sous l'oeil sévère de l'Uchiwa. Il savait que c'était lui qui l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie, est ce que du coup il avait découvert son secret ? Connaissant la réputation du brun il en était persuadé. Il lança un regard en biais à sa camarade qui rangeait ses affaires à son tour, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Il soupira et s'inquiétait pour la travesti, est ce que leur aîné l'avait déjà dénoncé ? Ou il attendait d'avoir une confrontation avec elle, seul à seul ?

Quand ils furent debout l'homme à l'uniforme rouge les scrutait toujours l'air d'attendre que la blonde avance et le suive à l'internat.

- Bon et bien à demain Shika. Lui sourit elle.

- Mmh, couches toi tôt et n'oublie pas de téléphoner à ton amie.

- Ho oui, j'avais déjà zappé. Rigola t-elle.

Le châtain posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille comme pour la soutenir après une dispute, il lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Elle ne comprit pas cette attention mais lui répondit à ses gestes. Itachi observa le manège de ses cadets étant persuadé que le génie avait connaissance du secret, il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils espérant qu'il soit le seul. Si jamais le secret devait se rependre cela pourrait être problématique.

Il fit un signe de tête à Shikamaru avant de prendre la direction de leur internat, elle fit un dernier signe à son ami et le suivi. Mema regarda son aîné avec un petit sourire, ce dernier sans aperçu rapidement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Eh bien je me disais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien dans le fond.

Il fit un petit sourire en coin qui fut si fugace qu'elle eut l'impression de rêver.

- Ne t'y habitue pas trop.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et rentra dans le hall, elle gonfla ses joues pour essayer de lui montrer qu'elle boudait avant de se mettre à rigoler. Son colocataire n'était décidément pas facile à cerner et était loin du type acariâtre de sa première impression. Elle était prête à monter escalier mais il lui désigna la cabine téléphonique à côté de la loge du concierge.

- Tu n'oublies rien ?

- Ha zut ! … Mais il faut de l'argent.

Elle regarda l'objet de façon blasé, c'était une école de riche et en plus il fallait payer pour pouvoir appeler ? Pourquoi Iruka ne lui avait pas laissé son portable ? Ha oui, elle aurait pu être retrouvée grâce à ça...

Au moment où elle allait remonter dans sa chambre une ombre se fit derrière elle et une main pâle passa un sous dans la machine, prit le téléphone et lui tendit. Elle se retourna pour voir son colocataire, décidément il était pleins de surprises, elle le regarda disparaître dans le couloir de l'étage. Elle secoua sa tête, ses joues la chauffaient, quand elle avait senti dans son dos avec la carrure svelte qu'il avait, lui avait fait des frissons dans le dos, de plus le parfum qu'il dégageait l'avait envoûté un tiers de seconde.

Elle avait alors composé le numéro et attendit que la voix familière de son amie retentisse au téléphone. C'est une voix aiguë et criarde qu'il lui répondit, elle n'était apparemment pas de bonne humeur, car d'habitude sa voix était plus douce et pleine de sensualité.

- Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?

- Allo Témarie ?

- Naruko ?! Dit elle sans en revenir.

- Oui...

- Non mais tu en as mis du temps pour m'appeler. La coupa t-elle violemment. Tu sais à quel point je me suis fait dû souci ? Non tu sais pas ! Évidemment tu es trop tête en l'air pour ça ! Et Gaara ? Tu y as pensé ? Tu sais à quel point il tient à toi ! Il a failli me claquer entre les doigts !

Elle la laissa faire son monologue de reproche pendant un moment, voyant d'autres personne passer à ses côtés et la regarder bizarrement. Tous persuadés que ça devrait être sa mère qu'il lui criait dessus. Puis bien sûr la jeune Subaku devait bien reprendre sa respiration à un moment ou à un autre.

- Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. Et vous comment allez vous ?

- Bien... Mais tu nous manques, même à l'autre abruti de Kankouro.

- L'abruti t'emmerde. Cria une voix lointaine.

- Et tu connais Gaara... Tu es sa seule amie.

- Je sais mais c'est...

- Pour ta sécurité oui je sais. Mais passons, comment ça ce passe ? Tes cours ne sont pas trop compliqués ?

- Si un peu, mais j'ai un ami qui m'aide.

- Oh alors il va falloir que tu me racontes tous ça !

Elles papotèrent un long moment sur sa vie à l'internat, et Naruko passa sous silence les incidents qui lui arrivaient, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Elle appris que le dernier de la fratrie était bien plus renfermé que d'habitude, qu'Iruka était toujours pendu à son téléphone mais refusait d'appeler, que les parents Subaku demandaient de ses nouvelles tous les jours.

Elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle vit Itachi accoudé au mur la regardant intensément tout en indiquant sa montre du doigt. Elle resta à peine dix second plongé dans ses yeux mais cela suffit à sa meilleure amie pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus avec elle.

- Qu'est ce tu regarde ? Devina t-elle. J'espère au moins que ça vaut le coup.

La petite blonde rougie et se replongea le nez dans la machine bafouillant quelques mots incompréhensibles, avant de se ressaisir.

- Non rien c'est juste mon camarade de chambre qui m'indique qu'il est l'heure de manger. Je vais te laisser, bisous.

- Comment il s'appelle ? J'espère qu'il est beau au moins ? Mais à mon avis...

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase préférant raccrocher avant qu'elle ne dise n'importe quoi qu'il la mettrait encore plus dans l'embarras. Elle suivie donc le garçon jusqu'au réfectoire, elle resta derrière lui tout le long et le suivi même à sa table ou elle s'assit à côté de lui. Yahiko qui était déjà présent lui ébouriffa les cheveux, heureusement que la perruque tient bon.

- Eh bien, tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur ce matin ! Heureusement qu'Itachi était là pour te porter comme une princesse.

A l'entente de ses mots elle se mit à rougir, son colocataire était vraiment loin de sa première impression. Finalement c'était quelqu'un de très serviable et attentionné, elle se mordit la lèvre du bas quand elle s'imagina la scène. Le roux qui avait les yeux fixés sur elle, la voyant le rouge aux joues, ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus mignon ainsi. Il avait vraiment l'impression de viré gay, à cette pensée son visage passa à la couleur tomate et il se mit une main devant celui ci comme pour se cacher.

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils, décidément avoir une fille ici allait être plus difficile à gérer qu'il ne pensait, il avait bien peur que beaucoup de garçon lui tourne autour a cause de son visage trop féminin et qu'ainsi la vérité éclate au grand jour. Il allait devoir garder un œil sur elle pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache le fin mot de l'histoire.

Après la fin du repas, ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre et elle se mit directement au travail. Itachi s'installa sur son lit avec un livre et l'observa pour être sûr qu'elle ne se surmène pas trop, et quand il la vit froncée les sourcils pendant une dizaine de minutes, il soupira et s'approcha d'elle tout en observant le cahier sur lequel elle planchait. Elle faisait une équation différentielle avec une erreur de signe qui lui faussait tout son résultat. Il se pencha et pointa son doigt sur le problème. Elle sursauta et se retourna vers lui les yeux grand ouvert.

- Tu as fait une erreur là.

Elle regard la faute mais ne sembla pas comprendre, il souffla une deuxième fois et approcha sa chaise d'elle, avant de s'asseoir dessus et de lui expliquer le pourquoi de son erreur et comment elle pouvait éviter de la refaire. Ils restèrent ainsi deux bonnes heures avant que le brun ne décréte qu'il fallait ce coucher.

Elle avait compris la moitié de son cours et était plutôt satisfaite grâce aux explications claires et précises qu'elle avait reçu. Quant au plus âgé il était plutôt soulagé qu'elle comprenne aussi vite.

- A quelle heure finis tu demain ? Demanda t-il

- Ha 14 heures je pense. Pourquoi ?

- Bien, tu m'attendras à 15 heures à la bibliothèque, nous verrons les restes de la leçon et les autres cours dans lesquelles tu as des difficultés.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et rentra dans la salle de bain pour se laver.

Le lendemain notre petite travestie se réveilla en plein forme , elle partit déjeuner toute guillerette. Le meilleur ami d'Itachi et lui même étaient assis à une table parlant avec entrain, enfin seul celui avec les yeux verts le faisait. Elle s'installa naturellement à leurs côtés les saluant chaleureusement avant de se mettre à dévorer son repas.

- Tu es bien énergique ce matin. Remarque Yahiko.

- Oui, c'est grâce à Itachi vue qu'il m'a expliqué ma leçon et que j'ai tout comprise.

Le roux releva la tête vers le sus mentionné, incrédule, jamais il ne l'avait vue ou entendue aider quelqu'un, étant un génie si celui d'en face ne comprenait pas c'est que c'était un idiot. Même lui avait eu du mal à recevoir qu'une infime aide de sa part, alors qu'il la donne ainsi à quelqu'un sans rien demander avait de quoi choquer.

Ils partirent ensemble vers les bâtiments scolaires, ils furent vite rejoints par Sai et Neji qui partait aussi en cours.

- C'est Deidera qui ne va pas apprécier. Fit Sai après de brèves salutations.

- De quoi tu parles ? Fit naïvement Naruko.

Le roux s'était raidi à la mention du blond.

- Et bien parce qu'il aime Yahiko. Répondit il toujours avec son faux sourire.

- Ce mec est flippant ! Intervint le susnommé. Ne l'écoute pas Mema, de toute façon ce n'est pas réciproque, il se fait des films tu sais, et...

Il essayait de se justifier devant la jeune fille, agitant ses mains dans tous les sens devant les yeux conspirateurs de Sai qui voyait là une déclaration d'amour et donc un moyen de faire enrager Deidera. L'Hyuga lui mit un coup dans les côtes en le regardant sévèrement comprenant très bien le file de ses pensées. Celui aux yeux noirs, roula ses derniers et consentit à ne rien dire à sa victime préférée. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua la personne cachée derrière un arbre qui lançait des éclaires et proférais mille et une menaces au nouveau, personne sauf pour l'oeil avisé d'Itachi. Il l'avait déjà vue quelque part mais il ne se souvenait plus d'où, ça devait sûrement être sans importance et il continua sa route.

Puis il se fixa sur un garçon à la coupe ananas qui semblait attendre quelqu'un et quand il vit Mema courir vers lui il tilta. Arrivé à leur auteur il fut pris d'un instinct bizarre et ne put s'empêcher de rappeler à la demoiselle leur « rendez-vous » de cette après midi devant le Nara. Puis il passa à côté de lui, chacun se regardant dans les yeux, avec une lueur de défis et de supériorité dans ceux du plus âgé.

- Tu devrais faire attention à ce type Mema. Le prévint Shikamaru.

- Hm, pourquoi ? Itachi est quelqu'un de bien. Ne put elle s'empêcher de préciser.

- C'est un génie, si tu fait le moindre faux pas il devinera tout.

Si ce n'était pas déjà fait pensa t-il, la demoiselle rigola légèrement devant son air si sérieux avant de rajouter fière d'elle :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, depuis tes conseils de la dernière fois je fais super gaffe !

Ça il en était pas si sur, elle paraissait trop insouciante, il allait devoir être derrière elle au cas où, il trouvait ça galère d'avance.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon et bien voilà ce chapitre tant attendu... ou peut être pas temps que ça... Bon tant pis mais surtout malgré la colère que vous garder du à mon retard n'oubliez pas de commenter même si c'est pour y deverser tout votre haine contre mon gros retard, parce que j'aime vos commentaire c'est ma drogue!<strong>

**A la prochaine mes petits bambous!**

**Au faite allez likez ma page facebook! Et suiviez moi sur Twitter! Mon pseudo est mon fanfic!**


	5. Une menace inconnue

**Salut les zigotos!  
><strong>

**Et vous avez vue j'i vite publié cette fois! Vous êtes fière? Et bien moi aussi! Par contre je trouve ce chapitre un peu naze, et vous qu'en pensez vous? Et soyez honnête car s'il faut tout recommencer il faut me le dire dès maintenant! Bref bonne lecture quand même!**

**Réponses aux commentaires:**

**Minimiste:** Ton vœu a été exhausser c'est pas géniale ça?

**Streema:** Et oui c'est Yahiko qui se croit gay! Et la confrontation Shika/Ita je ne sais pas s'il y en auras vraiment une, ce sera juste des petits regards ou des petits piques par ci par là mais rien de plus. Et la personne qui poursuit Naruko et bien c'est ... Tu as vraiment cru que je te le dirais mouhahahaha!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 Une menace inconnue<strong>

Ils finirent par arriver devant leur salle de classe et Kiba se précipita vers eux, faisant la réflexion à Mema qu'il aurait dû rester une journée de plus à se reposer, du moins lui, il en aurait profité un max. Choji lui tendit son paquet de chips en lui disant que si la faim le tiraillait il était prêt à partager avec lui. Sasuke s'avança et lui fit un signe de tête tout comme Shino, Naruko était vraiment heureuse, ses nouveaux amis s'inquiétaient pour elle.

Les cours se passèrent bien, elle fit même attention à noter dans la marge tout ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, afin de pouvoir demander des explications précises et ainsi éviter à Itachi de perdre du temps. A la pause elle regarda son cours avec fierté, elle avait hâte d'aller au « rendez-vous » avec son camarade de chambre.

Quand arriva son dernier cours, qui était des maths, elle put remarquer que le cours lui semblait plus compréhensible, malgré quelque difficulté encore présente. Elle resta une heure avec Shikamaru et le cadet des Uchiwa avant de partir rejoindre son aîné pour les révisions.

Une fois dans la bibliothèque il l'emmena jusqu'à une pièce à part au fond, celle ci était réservée aux représentants des élèves. Il lui indiqua qu'ainsi ils seraient au calme et pourraient étudier en toute sérénité.

Après 3 heures de révision le grand brun décida de s'arrêter pour pouvoir rentrer à l'internat et aller au réfectoire directement. La blonde avait un sourire plus grand que la veille car elle avait fini par tout comprendre ses mathématiques, il ne lui restait plus qu'à revoir l'anglais, la physique-chimie et un peu de science vie de la terre.

- Au faite demain, ce week-end je rentre chez mes parents je ne reviendrais que dimanche soir et Lundi je serais pris aussi mais je te ferais passer des fiches de révisons par Yahiko durant la journée. Donc Mardi après midi on verra ce que tu auras appris.

- Bien merci. Dit elle avec un grand sourire

Elle fut légèrement déçue de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec lui et elle fut embarrassée par cette pensée. Le soir elle relut tout de même ses leçons après le repas, sentant l'absence de son colocataire, puis elle se coucha et s'endormit rapidement. Elle rêva d'un petit garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi sombre que la nuit, au visage floue, mais elle savait qu'il lui souriait gentiment et devait à peine être âgé de neuf ans. Il lui prit sa main gauche et glissa une bague faites de marguerites à son annulaire, elle lui sauta alors dans les bras et il la le réceptionna avec facilité. Puis elle courut en direction de quatre adultes aussi floues que le garçon mais elle distingua tout de même une longue chevelure flamboyante. Elle tendait sa main vers eux, fière du présent nouvellement acquis.

Elle se réveilla alors dans son lit d'internat, la main gauche toujours tendu vers le plafond, la bague disparue. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir et fut triste de ne pas avoir pu distinguer le visage de ses parents, puis elle soupira bruyamment avant de se lever.

L'internat était vide, comme la quasi totalité de l'établissement, beaucoup étaient rentrés chez eux car c'était l'équinoxe d'automne et nombreuse était les familles des élèves à fête encore la tradition. Elle passa donc son samedi avec Kakashi qui lui aussi était resté, elle l'aida à ranger de la fourniture et faire les comptes de ce qui lui restait. Le soir elle mangea même avec lui et la directrice qu'elle rencontra pour la première fois.

- J'aime beaucoup votre collier. Avait elle dit durant le repas.

- Si tu l'aimes tant que ça je te le donne, mais seulement si tu réussis tes examens de la fin du mois d'octobre. Dit elle sur un air de défi.

- Vous allez voir je vais les réussir et je vais même être en haut de la liste et ce collier sera à moi dit elle confiante.

- Hahaha c'est ce qu'on verra gamine. Rigola Tsunade.

Le dimanche fut plus calme, elle se posa à la bibliothèque et révisa de nouveau ses leçons, s'avançant sur ce qu'allait lui faire réviser Itachi. Elle fit ses devoirs pour la semaine, et elle rentra à son dortoir, ce n'est que vers 21 heures que le brun rentra enfin. Il la regarda perplexe, lui demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas encore couchée, elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse grommelant qu'elle avait passé l'âge qu'on la traite ainsi. Il ne comprit pas vraiment et il ne la vit pas non plus posée sa tête avec un doux sourire illuminant son visage, heureuse d'avoir de nouveau de la compagnie.

Le lendemain elle bailla à s'en décrocher la bouche et s'étira longuement avant de se lever au même moment ou l'Uchiwa sortie de la salle de bain, fraîchement lavé dans son uniforme propre. Il la regarda et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de lui ordonner qu'elle devait se préparer.

Arrivé au cours de 10 heures le corbeau fit les fiches de révision promise durant son cours de droit qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Il y mit des explications simple et clair accompagné d'exemple pertinent. Il se remémora les recherches qu'il avait effectué ce week-end entre deux réunions de famille, afin de trouver qui était la mystérieuse jeune fille.

Il avait cherché différentes pistes sur la réelle identité de Mema, il avait cherché du côté des proches de Tsunade qui avait une fille et qui avait le moyen de payer cette école. Ensuite ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens mais qui étaient de très bons amis à la directrice, puis il tria le tout pour savoir qui aurait eu l'intérêt de caché s fille mais il avait fait chou blanc. Aucune personne ne correspondait et cela l'intrigua encore plus, qui était donc la demoiselle.

Naruko, à la pause du repas, se fit aborder par Yahiko qui lui passa les fiches de révision, elle le remercia chaleureusement avant de repartir le sourire aux lèvres serrant les petites fiches contre elle. Elle rejoignit alors ses camarades pour manger avant de retourner en cours.

L'après midi elle s'installa toujours au même endroit pour travailler ses nouvelles aides, tout en s'aidant de ses manuels, c'est à ce moment là qu'un petit papier tomba sur ses genoux. Elle le retourna pour voir un petit mot qui lui était adressé « Ne l'approche plus sinon je révélerais ton hideux secret » . Elle pâlit rapidement interpellant ses deux camarades.

- Tout vas bien Mema ? Demanda Shikamaru

- .. Ou-oui. Répondit elle. Je... Je viens de voir le nombre de formule que l'on a à apprendre en physique-chimie, ajouta elle tentant de les convaincre.

Ceci ne marcha absolument pas mais ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions sachant très bien qu'elle n'y répondrait pas, de plus Shikamaru était sûr que si cela concernait son secret tant que Sasuke serait la il n'aurait pas de réponse.

A 17 heures 30 les garçons partirent rejoindre leur dortoir et la travestie en fit de même, et c'est toujours perturbé qu'elle balança son sac sur son bureau et partie dans la salle de bain sans prendre de change. Quand elle sortit de la douche elle remit machinalement sa perruque et son bandage avant de soupirer en se rendant compte de l'absence des autres vêtements. Elle haussa les épaules, elle n'avait entendu personne rentrer, elle sortit alors sereinement avec une serviette autour de sa taille avant de se figer.

Dos à elle, la tête tournée vers elle se trouvait Itachi qui observait les bandages avec intensité se demandant comment elle avait pu passer inaperçus tout ce temps, vue à quel point elle avait mal fait ses bandages. Naruko hurla se mettant accroupie les bras autour de son corps ayant fait tomber la serviette à ses pieds, puis elle commença à paniquer. Déjà deux personnes au courant, dont une menaçante, c'était déjà trop mais qu'allait telle faire avec une personne en plus ? Des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux, n'osant pas y croire et priant qu'elle se réveille.

- Mema relèves toi et va t'habiller, tu vas attraper froid.

Elle releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et remarqua qu'il avait retourné sa tête et donc lui tendait son pyjama à l'aveugle. Elle prit son bien et repartie s'enfermer dans la pièce adjacente, il n'avait pas eu l'air plus choqué que ça, comment cela se faisait il ?

Quand elle revint, ce fut fébrilement attendant une confrontation ardue, elle constata qu'il était assis sur son lit, les bras et les jambes croisé, quand il leva les yeux vers elle se fut pour soupirer. Il se leva et lui demanda de s'approcher ce qu'elle fit avec crainte.

- Enlève ton haut. Ordonna t-il.

- Quoi ?! S'indigna t-elle.

- Il sera facile pour tout le monde de repérer ta supercherie avec un bandage aussi mal fait.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine et constata qu'effectivement tout était visible, elle lui tourna donc le dos tout en enlevant son haut mais le garda tout de même contre sa peau. Elle put sentir les longs doigts agiles du brun défèrent son bandage, il effleura sa peau à plusieurs reprises, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps. Il finit par saisir les 2 extrémités de la bande pour les placer correctement et de serre un peu mieux, elle se décida alors à lui parler.

- Ça ne te choque pas que je...

- Que tu sois une fille ? Non, je suis déjà au courant depuis que tu es tombé dans les pommes. Ton bandage ne devait pas être assez serré car quand je t'ai porté j'ai senti quelque chose en trop.

Elle vira au rouge en pensant qu'il avait sûrement dû la peloter pour s'en rendre compte, voyant son désarroi il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se pencher à son oreille.

- T'inquiète je n'en ai pas profité.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être déçue ou soulagée, puis elle tilta, si lui s'en était rendu compte, tout comme Shikamaru et le maître chanteur alors peut être que d'autres avaient deviné. Elle pensa alors à sa famille qui avait cherché à la protéger, et elle, elle n'était pas capable de garder son identité secrète.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, je ne pense pas que qui que soit d'autre ne s'en sois rendu compte à par ton ami Nara bien entendu.

Elle sourit légèrement, elle souhaitait qu'il ait raison mais il lui restait l'auteur du mot, qui l'avait, apparemment, lui aussi découvert. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait fini son œuvre avant qu'il ne lui demande si ça n'était pas trop serré , elle secoua la tête négativement pour toute réponse.

L'Uchiwa se retint de lui demander son identité car il était persuadé qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus que la directrice et l'infirmier. Quand il avait bandé la poitrine il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer sa tache de naissance dans le creux de ses reins qui avait la forme d'un renard, un détail qui l'aiderait sans doute dans ses recherches.

Le silence était de maître pour chacun d'entre eux, si bien que quand on frappa à la porte ils furent tous deux surpris bien que cela ne se vit que pour l'un d'eux. Ce dernier se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit pour faire apparaître une tête rousse.

- Vous venez manger ?

Il n'était que 19 heures mais Yahiko tenait absolument à passer le plus de temps avec Mema même s'il ne reconnaîtrait pas avoir un petit coup de cœur pour lui. D'ailleurs sur le trajet il lui posa plusieurs questions sur tout et n'importe quoi, tout en répondant pour lui même aux questions.

Itachi les observait légèrement en retrait et se demandait comme ce petit bout de femme pouvait le faire réagir ainsi. Jamais il n'avait ri en présence de quelqu'un d'autre et encore moins tenté de la consoler. Et pourquoi ce pincement au cœur quand il la voyait parler si gaîment à son meilleur ami ?

C'est en allant ce coucher que la blonde posa une question qui la taraudait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre. Ils étaient déjà allongés, chacun sur leur lit, quand elle ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ? Demanda t-elle

- Non je n'en vois pas l'utilité, pourquo il un problème ?

- Non aucun, … Merci.

Alors qui avait pu être mit au courant ? Elle avait confiance en Shikamaru et le brun n'était pas du genre à raconter des mensonges. Du coup elle ne voulait en parler personne, ni à Iruka, ni Kakashi, ni ses oncles et encore moins à Témari. Elle était tout de même contente que son camarade de chambre soit au courant car ainsi elle avait un refuge pour se détendre au sein de l'école.

Le lendemain tout le monde alla en cours normalement, les discussions du midi se centrèrent sur le prochain examen qui arrivait vite et les disparitions de plus en plus fréquente de Deidera. Bien sûr tout le monde savait que c'était liée au conflit avec Mema mais personne ne le blâma connaissant bien la tête de mule qu'était le blond.

Durant les 2 heures de littérature, Naruko vit les heures défilé avec une lenteur suffocante, car après elle devait voir Itachi et elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de réviser les fiches. Elle les sorties alors discrètement sur ses genoux mais ce qu'elle vit la tétanisa. Elles étaient toutes gribouillées et même à certains endroits déchirés, des insultes difficiles à encaisser étaient inscrite partout, ses mains serrèrent les bouts de papier.

Quand la fin du cours sonna, elle se dépêcha de fourrer ses affaires dans son sac et sortie précipitamment sous le sourire méchant, voir presque cruelle d'un de ses camarades. Elle se dirigea vers l'internat ne voulant pas croiser son professeur particulier mais sur le chemin elle croisa le meilleur ami de celui ci qui se dirigeait directement vers elle, inquiet en voyant sa mine déconfite.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda t-il

- Oui je suis juste un peu fatigue donc je vais aller me reposer un peu.

- Ho d'accord. Mais si tu as un souci n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

- Merci.

Elle courra presque jusqu'à la porte pour éviter plus de question auquelle elle ne pourrait et voudrait pas répondre. Arrivée dans sa chambre elle ouvrit son sac et ressortit les fiches de révision, elle soupira en voyant ce qui en restait et en se disant que tout le travail du brun avait été réduit à néant à cause d'une personne jalouse de leurs relations. Car oui, il était évident pour elle qu'il s'agissait du même auteur que du mot de la veille, et elle venait de comprendre de qui ça parlait, Itachi était apparemment chasse gardé.

Ce dernier était en train d'attendre la jeune fille, pensant que le professeur les avait sortie en retard ne s'inquiétait pas qu'elle ne soit pas encore là.

- Yoh Itachi ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Demanda Yahiko fraîchement arrivé.

- J'attends Mema

- Ha ? Mais il est rentré au dortoir, il ne se sentait pas bien.

l'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils et se dirigea dans la direction indiquée, il prenait du temps pour elle et elle se permettait de ne pas venir sans même l'avoir avertie au passage ? Il était tout de même légèrement inquiet car elle avait eu l'air très en forme ce matin.

L'Uzumaki était toujours dans la même position comme si cela n'était rien de plus qu'un cauchemar. Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur son colocataire, elle se dépêcha de cacher les fiches pour ne pas qu'il ne les voit mais c'était sans compter sur l'œil aviser d'Uchiwa Itachi. Elle était censé être fatigué ou malade d'après le roux alors pourquoi voulait tel caché ces fiches ?

Il tendit alors la main vers elle, ayant reconnu sa propre écriture, mais voyant qu'elle n'obtempérait pas essaya de les saisir de force. Elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire en les mettant derrière son dos, le sourcil gauche du brun tressauta, il détestait jouer à ce genre de jeux. Il passa alors ses deux bras derrière le dos de la jeune fille qui se mit à gigoter, tentant tant bien que mal de mettre ses papiers hors d'atteinte mais l'homme étant plus grand qu'elle réussit finalement à attraper ses bouts de papier mais elle ne lâchait toujours pas.

Elle tira fort tout en reculant, si bien qu'elle ne fit pas attention à son sac et tomba à la renverse, entraînant son aîné et tous deux lâchèrent les feuilles qui s'éparpillèrent dans toute la pièce. Il se releva légèrement et posa ses yeux sur le premier papier à sa porté.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et chercha les autres regardant ce qu'il en était, et chaque fois il tombait sur des insultes : « Monstre », « Déchets », « traîné » … Et il y avait bien d'autres mot aussi fleuri. Il se remit debout et se mit à ramasser le bout de papier, tandis que la demoiselle ne bougeait pas, allonger à terre les bras sur ses yeux se cachant au regard du brun.

Celui ci trouva même le papier avec la menace écrite dessus, et il était loin d'être stupide, il avait donc déjà deviné ce qu'il s'agissait et il allait lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Il froissa les fiches dans ses mains avant de toutes les jeter.

- Désolé. Entendit il.

La travestie s'excusait, elle ne pleurait pas, mais avait eu la gorge nouée d'appréhension qu'il lui avait déraillé la voix. Elle en avait marre de ses incidents qui lui arrivait depuis un moment et celui ci était la goutte de trop, elle voulait retrouver cette personne et lui en mettre une en pleine tête mais le risque que son secret soit révélé la coinçait là, elle se sentait honteuse de ne pouvoir intervenir.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute mais la sienne. Je vais aller le voir et toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Gronda t-il.

Elle se redressa au moment où il claqua la porte, elle n'était pas sur d'avoir compris le sens de la phrase, venait il de dire implicitement qu'il savait qui était le coupable ? Elle ouvrit alors la porte à son tour et partit à sa poursuite, elle le vit marché à grande enjambée devant elle.

Il était extrêmement en colère, il n'avait pas fait ce travail pour rien, elle n'était pas toutes ces choses qui avait été dire, elle n'avait pas à s'excuser pour l'autre, et c'est sûrement ça qu'il l'avait énervé le plus. Il savait ou il était, et il le trouva pile poil à l'endroit précis, il s'avança alors vers lui avec une aura menaçante. Tout le monde s'écartait du chemin, même les sportifs présent sur les terrains s'arrêtèrent pour se retourner vers lui, et le garçon visé se retourna lentement et ne put que déglutir.

- Uchiwa ? Dit il quand ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur.

- Je crois que toi et moi avons une discussion importante à avoir, et il n'y a pas de négociation possible. Sortie t-il d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Le garçon ne savait pas quelle erreur il avait pu commettre pour mettre cet homme autant en colère, surtout que tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas énerver un Uchiwa si on tenait un tant soit peu à la vie, ça allait jaser pour lui. Puis il vit Mema arrivé derrière légèrement essoufflé et il comprit le problème.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors voilà ce nouveau chapitre que je trouve un peu flanflan par rapport au précédent mais si vous vous aimez ça ira très bien, du coup n'hésiter pas à mettre un commentaire, long ou pas, avec votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer, car on gagne toujours à s'améliorer... Bref je vous laisse! J'ai hâte de voir vos avis!<strong>

**A la prochaine!**

**Au faite allez likez ma page facebook! Et suiviez moi sur Twitter! Mon pseudo est mon fanfic!**


End file.
